


we all end the way we begin

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (briefly implied) castiel/dean winchester, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she always hated the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we all end the way we begin

Meg didn't belong in hell, not really. she was gentle and kind, some would say naïve.  
But she had a fire in her heart. And she was brave, and far too willing to give herself up for those she loved.  
And when her time came, she did not go without a fight.

 

She fought her way off the racks, time and time again until she gave in and let them have her.

  
Half a millennia she endured, her body torn apart day after day until she forgot herself.  
She emerged from hell devoid of emotion and identity. Each day merged with the ones before it and she became a machine, working for whoever would take her. Loyalty being no more than a word to her.

  
She roamed the earth for hundreds of years, she saw wars and peace, empires built and empires fall. She saw technology advance farther than her human self could have ever imagined. And yet she remained, indifferent, everlasting.

 

She came across a boy, his eyes deep and kind, and she used his kindness and loneliness against him.

She saw the disappointment on his face when he confronted her, and she skillfully ignored the pang of guilt in her chest.

  
Years later, she was met by the same boy. And this time he was with two women, his brother, and an angel.  
She laughed and told herself she didn't care as her hellhounds tore his friends apart.

 

Somehow she was always drawn to the light like a moth to a flame.

_Don't get too close it will burn you._

 

Meg didn't expect to fall in love or even feel a vague sense attachment to anyone ever again, much less fall in love with an angel of the lord.  
Of course she found him attractive, who wouldn't, especially in his true form.  
But he could also snap her entire body in half with a flick of his wrist if he wanted, although he didn't, and she could never really understand why.

She certainly didn't expect him to kiss her back.  
And afterwards she convinced herself it was some kind of power move, that she had imagined the gentle passion behind it.

 

His heart lay elsewhere.

_And her heart was stained and dirty._

 

For the first time in a thousand years she felt her heart break.

 

No one was coming for her, and she wished for the millionth time that she was mortal.  
Not that she wanted to die chained to a sink in roach infested motel bathroom, but it seemed better than waiting for help that would never come.

But in the end they did come. And she flirted with the angel like nothing was wrong and pretended that her time on earth wasn't drawing to a close.

 

She talked to sam for what seemed an eternity, they had what was probably the first real conversation she had had with anyone since she died.

She told him to protect the angel.

 

And as a crowley buried a knife in her ribs and fire erupted in her chest, she saw the winchesters driving away with her angel safe in the backseat.

 

She felt fragile and human, she felt every emotion she had been lacking.

 

She closed her eyes and thought of heaven.

 

_And finally, she felt peace._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! this is my first fic on here so please be kind to me.


End file.
